My Life Before My Life Began
by DeCoder
Summary: The Life Of The One
1. The Intro To The Truth

Chapter I:  
  
The Introduction To Truth  
  
My Life Before My Life Began  
I was just your everyday kid. Did well in school, got good grades, sang my heart out at concerts, was a machine on mathematics and science, and I was quite the athlete. Sounds great for a teenager or someone who's sleeping through it all with cords wrapped around you so tight, strangling your hairless, lifeless body and the very image of freedom. But for now that isn't going to be my subject, I'm going to share with you the moments before my learning of the truth.  
  
Next: Chapter II: The Story Begins 


	2. The Story Begins

Chapter II:  
The Story Begins  
There I was looking at the most gorgeous thing I could imagine of, the new  
and improved laptop of all laptops. I stood there drooling like an animal.  
Techno stuff really got to me (notice: I did mention I was a machine in  
science (). All of the gadgets and gizmos shimmered in the light as if it  
were gold. It was a dream come true until I saw the price tag.  
"Damn," everything was too expensive for me, I was a great student, but I  
was flat broke.  
Then I heard the clerk of the store on the speakers saying it was closing  
time.  
"Some day," yeah right.  
It was getting real late; I could here my mom nagging about it already.  
"Where have you been?!" she broke out in protest before I could say  
anything. "I was worried sick!" isn't that what all moms say? "This is not  
the type of place you should be wandering around without permission!"  
You see; we came from a real nice place in Iowa (hard to believe I know).  
No violence, no strippers, hookers, or pimps, no drugs, and definitely no  
fun. Computers were my only way out. While kids my age were out doing  
stupid stuff like hay rides and shit like that, I was sitting at my  
computer hacking into things I shouldn't know about. But it was only  
temporarily, (thank God) we were only there because my parents were in debt  
for a little while, they never told me how. Once they were back on their  
feet we went back to living in this hellhole. We live in an area full of  
bad influences (according to my mom), known as "The Road To Zion".  
Next: Chapter III: Living in "Zion" 


	3. Living In Zion

Chapter III: Living in "Zion"  
Living in "Zion" isn't what it's all cut out to be. The neighborhood is full of things so sinister, it's indescribable. The sirens keep me up past 1:30 (which gives me time to catch up on my homework). Once I'm done with my Extra Credit assignments I go straight to my computer to talk to my fellow geeks and computer nerds. Yes I know, I said I was quite the athlete, which I am, but only at track. I can run like hell, but that only makes me look like a wimp to all of the tougher guys who play football. It comes in handy when they want to use their qualities against mine.  
Sirens are heard over in the distance, then gunfire, and finally a scream.  
Sigh, "The usual." I think nothing of it, because I know I'll be hearing it again tomorrow night.  
My friend Taylor comes on, he likes to be known as "Saint". We all have our nicknames.  
"Hey," I type as if nothing's going on.  
"You hear what happened yesterday?"  
I say with no care in the world, "What?"  
"Maverick is missing."  
"What? Why? How?" now I was concerned, our friend Mitch, or Maverick, was talking about escaping from reality. We never knew what the hell he was talking about. He just went on and on about machines controlling us. He'd been going to psychiatrists, but he would just argue with them and never let them help him.  
"I don't know, that's just the rumor that's been going around."  
"Poor guy, I hope he's ok."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Saint, you just said that."  
"What?"  
"You just said that."  
"Mr. T you're crazy, it must be déjà vu." Mr. T is what I was called back then.  
The screen starts to fade away, and then it starts blinking.  
"What the." the screen goes back to normal.  
"What was that?" Saint asked.  
"You too?"  
Saint is typing something down but before it appears the connection is cut, the monitor shuts down, and the disks fry up.  
"WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON?!?!"  
  
Next: Chapter IV: The Virus Spreads 


	4. The Virus

Chapter IV: The Virus  
  
After I rebooted one of our older computers, Saint wasn't on anymore.  
"His computer did the same thing I bet," I thought trying to convince myself it was some electrical problem.  
I looked at the disks again, how could they just torch up like that? They were brand new! I got them at the store the other day, it's. it's.  
"Shit."  
I put them down and went to bed thinking of some other explanation.  
Sigh, "What's the use?" and I went off dreaming.  
In my dreams I saw Maverick. He was all right, but his head was bald, and he had markings on his arms and legs as if some blunt object stabbed him. Then I found myself coming to a dead end. I was in a box, some type of box, but it was clear. It started to fill up with liquid, a solid liquid; it stuck to me like gel. These cords came up through the bottom of the "box" and went through me like dull scissor blades cutting sandpaper. And then giant metal centipedes were flying all around me, but it looked like they were swimming, only through air.  
Everything went blank after that, and I woke up hanging over the end of my bed.  
"Nothing edible could make dreams like that."  
Saint never showed up at school, but he came to my house later that day.  
"Thomas!"  
I turned and saw him with torn clothes, mud and dirt scattered across his face, and he was bleeding rapidly.  
"What the hell happened to you?! You look terrible!"  
"Forget what happened to me! Never mind how I look! Those things aren't important right now! I know what happened to Maverick!"  
"What?" and I forgot about all of the other questions I had for him.  
"I can't tell you right now, I'm in uh. a hurry. We'll have to meet somewhere else um. the bridge! Be there at 11, got it?"  
"Got it."  
"K, good. Later!"  
"Later."  
  
Next: Chapter V: The Bridge 


	5. The Bridge

Chapter V: The Bridge  
  
I was there; I was there for it all. I came about 10 minutes after 11, big whoop is what I thought. The face on Saint told me a different perspective. His eyes were full of tears, and he was laying on the ground in front of a car, getting soaked in rainwater flowing into a drain. His leg was bent backward almost popping out of his hip. And he was looking at these men; they looked like they were with the feds, only better kept secret. There were three of them, three men wearing sunglasses when it's dark, with perfectly ironed suits, mud on their shoes, but they were still shining in the light. They all looked the same, same hair, same suits, and they even had the same faces. But there were still differences among them. One was small, the other the same size but a stronger build that seemed to be the bunch's leader, and then big muscles that was looking around like some club bouncer.  
"Mr. Berkley," the "leader" began, "you have failed to cooperate once, and you don't have to answer our first question because we already know that your friend Maverick has consulted with you. You really shouldn't believe people with mental issues," he takes a breath, "Our patience is. decreasing. The next person Maverick is going to meet shall be his last. Tell me, do you know a kid named, Thomas Anderson?"  
"I don't know any." he saw me in the distance, ". any Anderson."  
"Maybe this will refresh your memory."  
The other two men pull out guns from inside their coats.  
"I don't know any Thomas Anderson! I swear!" his pleads looked convincing, but he was never a good liar.  
"We know you're lying, Mr. Berkley. Just tell us where he lives so we can stop Maverick and bring him to justice."  
"Go to hell!" Saint cursed and spit on the man's shiny shoes.  
"Very well, Mr. Berkley, but you will be going there first," he pulls out his gun and all three go through two rounds without showing any expression, nothing came across their faces, not even anger.  
"Run a trace for this. this. Mr. Anderson."  
"There won't be much, he's just a kid."  
"We'll just have to wait for a sign then won't we," he says finishing it off with a grin.  
They walked over to the car and drove off. I went over to Saint's body that had been shredded with bullet holes.  
"Oh God." I started shaking, I was fainting, I could see myself, I was in a different state, and my body fell next to his. There I wept and I was weeping in the state my mind was in. He didn't deserve this, nobody did, nobody does, it wasn't fair, everything isn't fair, and while his life had left him, I was beginning to learn the truth of life.  
  
Next: Chapter VI: The Sign 


	6. The Sign

Chapter VI: The Sign  
  
The dizziness went away and when I got up Saint's body was gone.  
"This has been a rough night, I must be seeing things."  
I was walking back home when somebody grabbed me from behind.  
"Get your hands off!" I yelled and punched him in the face.  
"OUCH!"  
"Maverick?!" I recognized the voice; he always got hurt.  
"Yeah, thanks a million, Thomas," it seems that my nickname had gotten old.  
"Are those your sunglasses on the ground? It's dark and with those I'm surprised you're not walking into things."  
He picked them up and we walked to my house together. Right off the bat he started talking about machines, the "code", and where he's been.  
"Thomas, I've found someone who can help you get out too."  
"Maverick, you've completely lost your mind! You know all of this talk has gotten everybody in trouble! They killed Saint!"  
Maverick looked at me, "Who's they?"  
"These guys, some CIA agents or something."  
"No, not Saint," he lowered his head.  
"Maverick they're looking for you."  
"I've gotta get of here. Where's the nearest pay phone?"  
"About four blocks that way."  
"Thanks."  
He started walking, but something caught his eye.  
"Mr. Lawrence!"  
My head started spinning, my body went numb, and I must have blacked out at that moment.  
  
Chapter VII: The Awakening 


	7. The Awakening

Chapter VII: The Awakening  
  
Once I regained my conscience, I got up to the horrific sight. Maverick was dead, he was holding a .45 automatic and there was a stranger across the street lying in a pool of blood. How could this happen?  
"Maverick," I gave a silent prayer for him, Saint, and even the stranger.  
I walked home trying to figure out, "Who shot Maverick?"  
"He was shot from behind," I went through the events, "I was the only one behind him, but why would I shoot Maverick?! I had no weapon, and how could I when I was blacked out?!"  
I went by the street again the next day, and found nothing. No bloodstains, no CSI flags, no chalk lines, just a street.  
"Shit! What the **** is going on?! First Saint, and now this!"  
Then I noticed I said that all out loud.  
"Anderson!"  
"What do you want with me?!" I turned and saw that it was only my physics teacher, Mrs. Kentfield, I never knew she around here.  
"Thomas, is everything ok."  
"No, not everything. I'll be fine."  
"Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow, you better finish that essay!" she said pointing and smiling."  
"I will, um, Mrs. Kentfield," I started slowly, "did you here any gunshots last night?"  
"No, everything was silent for once."  
"Oh, uh, thanks, Mrs. Kentfield."  
"You're welcome, Thomas," and she walked into her apartment.  
"Ok, ok, it was only a dream, just forget all about it," I said to myself taking some deep breaths and went back home.  
  
Next: Chapter VIII: Time For School 


	8. Time For School

Chapter VIII: Time For School  
  
All day I tried to sit next to Alicia Daniels, the most beautiful girl in school. Like I would have a chance, it's like all of the movies where the nerd goes after the cheerleader and is successful only I won't be. She's already turned me down like 15 times, but I just can't help it, she's so wonderful, except for the calling me,  
"Look, dickhead, stop sending me flowers, chocolates, and love notes, I don't like you and never will!"  
Isn't she the best?  
"Who am I kidding? She doesn't like me and never will."  
At least something fun happened in computer class. I hacked into our school's mainframe and found my principle's "personal" files.  
"THAT PERVE!"  
  
Next: Chapter IX: Invitation 


	9. Invitation

Chapter IX: Invitation  
I went home depressed, the girl of my life doesn't want me, and I  
knew that none of my instant messenger buddies would be on, because I knew  
the truth. Everybody thought they ran away or were kidnapped, but I knew  
the truth. It's a strange feeling when you see people with hope in their  
eyes thinking, "They're ok, everything is fine," and you know that the real  
answer is, "They're gone."  
I checked the mail and found that there was a letter for me.  
"You are invited to Gregory Cunning's party of all time," I read.  
Gregory Cunning was the richest kid in our school. His dad owned a  
nationwide organization selling everything from toothpicks to vehicles.  
"No adults."  
There it was, the reason for people actually going.  
It was a making-out frenzy, beer kegs scattered through the rooms, and  
people getting high in the basement. It sure was the party of all time. I  
stayed out of sight, in the dark by myself. I was only here for the free  
food.  
"Yo, Anderson!" I recognized the voice, "You mother lovin' piece of shit!"  
"What do you want Mike?" Michael Green, Alicia's boyfriend.  
"My girl here says you pinched her ass!"  
I turned around to tell him to back off, but instead I got a beating. He  
smashed my face in and out. Some of his little sidekicks started pounding  
on me too. I heard cheers, curses, and people poured beer all over me. Then  
I heard sirens, and everybody freaked. My head felt like it wasn't a part  
of my body anymore, just bruises that were growing on my neck.  
"Hey kid, you ok?"  
"I'm fine," not looking at him since my eyelids were all swollen.  
"We're gonna get you to a hospital."  
Chapter X: Going Through Hell 


	10. Going Through Hell

Chapter X: Going Through Hell  
  
There I was, lying down on a hard, uncomfortable bed, my eyes still swollen, but I could make out some of it. My mom sitting in the corner, tears flowing across her dry, pale cheeks, with droopy blackness under her eyes.  
"Maah." I tried to speak, ".maah."  
"O God, honey, I'm glad you're finally awake."  
".maauh." I clenched in the undying pain in my body.  
"Shh, don't try to speak," she said in her motherly tone.  
".maah. I. m. sorry."  
"I know, honey, I know."  
I shut my eyes at that moment, and in the darkness I felt everything, my bones cringed, the blood wasn't circulating correctly, everything went to my head, I couldn't even move my fingers. I tried to take some deep breaths, but my throat, my jaw, my lungs, my heart, they all stopped working. I had no strength left, nothing made me want to push forward, it seemed as if God was pulling me back.  
B-B-B-B-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
I fell into a place where I could breathe again, a place where I could move, a place where I found peace, and rest. I felt like nothing mattered anymore. The rules, the orders, the instructions, the directions, all went away. But nothing this good ever happens to me.  
"CLEAR!"  
B-B-B-B. Chapter XI: The Third Awakening 


	11. The Third Awakening

Chapter XI: The Third Awakening  
  
My eyes opened slowly into a blur, it was all too familiar. My mom was sitting in the chair beside me and again in tears.  
"We almost lost you," her voice cracking as she said it.  
"I know."  
"How was it?"  
"How was what?"  
"Heaven."  
Coming from my mom, this word stunned me.  
"It was," I tried to remember the feel, "it was overwhelming."  
She smiled.  
"Get some rest, you're going to need it."  
She kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I felt that warm feeling inside when I watched her leave. There were a lot of things going through my head, and then it hit me. In a couple of days, I'm going to have to go back to school.  
"Shit."  
  
Next: Chapter XII: The Hospital  
  
For those who actually read my work:  
Hey guys,  
I'm only 13 and school gets in the way of things. If there are times where I don't update my story, just wait because I'll be back as soon as possible. If you want to encourage me to hurry up, go ahead and e-mail me at skippzod@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks for your time,  
T.V.E. 


End file.
